


A Plethora of Seconds

by isuilde



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, S3-related headcanons, Unrepentant Fluff, train ride drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: A bunch of drabbles written on the train.





	1. Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I spend like more than 2 hours on the train so I figured might as well write. Most of these will be disjointed MakoRin drabbles, might or might not be related to S3 headcanons, but yeah. Mostly just MakoRin in long-distance relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo’s rainy season is very humid and hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For WhyTheHandBasket who bought me a ko-fi!

Rainy season in Tokyo is largely different from Iwatobi’s. Makoto doesn’t like it less, because some things stay the same.

The heavy dampness that fills the air, or kids in kindergarten raincoats and boots jumping onto puddles on the roadsides. The sour faces of people in suits, looking up at the pouring rain at the train station. The smell of damp fabric and sweat in the train, more pronounced in Tokyo if only because the trains are so much more crowded. Haruka walking comfortably under sheets of rain, drops of water hanging stubbornly to the tips of his bangs, the slightest of contented smile curving over his lips.

Rin is good at predicting days of rain just by judging how heavy clouds hanging overhead look. He grouches about the rainy season, though, because there’s never enough time for their laundry to dry out and his shoes always get dirty no thanks to the mud all over the city. Makoto laughs, because at rainy nights Rin opens the window, throws the blanket away and curls closer to Makoto, legs tangling comfortably and fingers resting just under the curve ofMakoto’s jaw, and they sleep more soundly than any other nights.

Rainy season in Tokyo is largely different from Iwatobi’s, especially when Rin is there instead of being somewhere else in this wide, wide world. After all, he gets to lace their fingers together as they run from Makoto’s university to the closest station, ducking in-between throngs of students and people in suits too busy to look around and scrunitize two young men under the same arch of umbrella. The distinct scent of Rin’s gets lost in the damp, sweaty and cramped train, but when they get off the train and out the station, he leads Makoto by the hand to jump over puddles on the roadsides because they aren’t five-year-olds. And in the rare consecutive days of the sun finally coming out from behind the clouds, sometimes Makoto wakes up to the sound of Rin coming back from his morning run, frustration underlining his words as he whines, “Makotooo, it’s going to rain tomorrow!”

It rains the next day. Makoto doesn’t like it any less.

**——-o0o——-**


	2. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> False alarm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who decided to put Natsu-nii in a green jacket, I thought his color image is yellow, why is he in green, yellow is my favorite color I want him in yellow.

On their second meeting, Kirishima Natsuya wears a green jacket.

Rin nearly gets a heart attack, when the corner of his eye catches a glimpse of a finely built man with green jacket and fluffy, nearly untameable brown hair. His brain catches up a split second later because _there is no way Makoto is here, don’t be stupid, Matsuoka_ —and he takes a breath before walking over towards the figure and opening his mouth and calling out, “Oi, Kirishima.”

Kirishima, as it turns out, is on the phone, and he holds up one long finger when he briefly looks up at Rin: _One moment._

Rin hums in acknowledgement, fishing out his own phone and starts fiddling with it. Slides a finger across the screen and opens up LINE, the tip of his thumb tapping on Makoto’s name—one on the very top, the last message about three hours ago. He wonders if Makoto’s in class, now, or maybe at lunch with friends Rin only knows by vague names and not faces. He taps the message anyway, because he’s a sap and seeing Kirishima in a green jacket reminds him of Makoto and how good he looks in green.

 _What are you wearing,_ Rin sends, and surprisingly, Makoto’s answer comes within six seconds.

_Rin, it’s still bright out! >/////<_

“Oooiii, Matsuokaaa. Come down back to Earth please,” Kirishima’s voice, laced with amusement, pulls at his attention. Rin lowers his phone to catch the curious gaze in Kirishima’s eyes, and Kirishima’s eyebrows rise up. “...Matsuoka, are you blushing?”

“No,” Rin says quickly, pockets his phone, and wills the heat on his face to disappear. “You’re done? Let’s go—“

Kirishima Natsuya pushes himself up to his feet, and wastes no time to plaster himself onto Rin’s back, elbow resting on Rin’s shoulder so easily. It’s almost familiar, the green jacket and how it cuts a really nice figure of Kirishima, all the muscles and their height differences.

It makes him miss Makoto even more.

**——-o0o——-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s now episode 5 and I still get heart attack from false alarms geez.


	3. The Sound of the Waves (and the horizon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For them, separated by the ocean, this must be a comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to go to the beach.

The ocean sparkles, dyed gold by the sunrise. Rin inhales deeply, fills his lungs with chilly winter air as he digs his heels deeper in the sand.

The waves lap on his feet, drowning his bare ankles before withdrawing away almost teasingly. He presses the phone to his ear, listens to it ring and ring and ring until it finally picks up.

 _“H’lo...?”_ Makoto sounds sleepy. Rin grins—he’ll apologize later, for waking his boyfriend in the wee hours of morning when he knows Makoto has class in less than seven hours. But not now. Not now. Because now the waves and the sand are tickling his feet, and he wants Makoto to know.

“Hey,” he says, as soft as he can, so as to not drown the sounds he wants Makoto to hear. “Do you think they sound the same?”

Makoto is silent for a moment, his breath softening in such a way that tells Rin he’s listening carefully. Rin closes his eyes, tries to pick up the soft wisps of Makoto’s breaths underneath the crash of the waves and the cry of the pelicans.

The answer comes in a soft laugh. “They do,” Makoto says. “Does it look the same?”

Rin opens his eyes. Looks at the blinding golden light, at the sparkle so bright it almost hurts his eyes.

“Yeah,” he says with a laugh. “The horizon is exactly the same.”

**——-o0o——-**


	4. Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of their daily lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon where in TYM movie after the farewell party, Makoto gives Rin a key to his apartment in Tokyo and Rin gives him a charm in return.

He does a double take on the corner to the convenience store, and jogs back to find the cat lounging on the fence. She yawns at him when he takes her picture, and Makoto gets a second to scratch behind her ear with a laugh as he sends the photo to Rin.

 _On my way to the convenience store_ , he adds, and smiles at Rin’s reply: the adorable sticker of a mushroom head cooing _adorbs_! at him.

**——-o0o——-**

Five minutes before the match, Rin shoves his bag into the locker.

“Come on Matsuoka!” Kirishima shouts at him, and Rin yells a nonchalant “‘Kay!” back as he takes out his phone from his bag. The key hanging on his phone gleams in the yellow-glint of the locker room. He thumbs it fondly, brings it to his lips and presses a reverent kiss on it.

The faint taste of rust stays on the tip of his tongue, reminding him of Makoto’s smile, of Haruka’s determined gaze, of Sousuke’s outstretched hand, of his friends’ bright cheers, until he dives into the water and pushes his way through.

It dissolves pleasantly into the taste of chlorine, and brings with it, the excitement of chasing after a dream.

**——-o0o——-**

His phone chimes with a message just as Makoto closes his textbook for the night. A familiat name flashes, a LINE call that he’s been waiting for the better part of the night.

“Your timing is always so uncanny,” he tells Rin. Rin laughs with a hint of contented exhaustion, and underneath, Makoto looks for the subtle wistful dip of _I miss you._ He never fails to find it.

He imagines Rin’s eyes, crinkled with a smile, the soft curve of his eyebrows when he laughs openly. “Makoto,” Rin says, by way of greeting, and Makoto doesn’t know if it’s possible to be in love with how someone pronounce your name, but it definitely is happening to him right now.

**——-o0o——-**

On his first day of final exam, he fashions the charm into a simple bracelet with Kisumi’s help, and wears it to class.

“Very cute,” his friend teases, and Makoto ducks his head with a sheepish smile. He plays with the charm, thumb going over the sharp edge of the shark’s tail as if it’s been his nervous tick for years.

He gets his test papers. Pen poised ready. The assistant lecturer draws a breath, and finally announces, “you may begin!”

He raises his left hand and kisses the charm.

 _Good luck,_ he remembers, and pictures Rin’s smile.

_I’m with you._

**——-o0o——-**


End file.
